


It's Matoba, What Do You Expect?

by luna0starlight



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: i put it up to the test, so someone told me I could make others suffer with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna0starlight/pseuds/luna0starlight
Summary: Set after Natsume Yuujinchou Shi episode 13.What if Matoba was the one who bought the house?Briefly made a draft on discord. You know who I am if you've read this already. Well I added onto it. Enjoy.





	

Since we do not know who bought the house, I'll write a lil tid bit on what I think would happen if Matoba bought the house.

* * *

 

_"But Master Matoba, why do we need to buy such a place? We already have one near that place!" A yokai had asked him when he had announced what he had done._

_"Because," I looked at her, "why not have one on the hillside? Don't you think it'd be nice to have a view of the sunrise and sunset each dusk and dawn?" I laid back in my chair, taking my drink and sipping it. Buying a house at the time seemed very sane and reasonable, a nice place to go when I wished to get away from all things work related._

 

But now that I'm here I'm having second thoughts. It's so run down. Whoever owned this house before me must clean up before I settle in! Look, even the gate is so rusted it squeaks when you open it. Marching through the tall grass I reached the front door and saw the name plate of those who lived here before me.

_Natsume_

Oh, now that's interesting. It seems like little Natsume Takashi needs to do his chores around the house, I'll go get him myself. But what will convince him to come back here on his own will? Hmm...

 

Sounds are coming from the boy's window, looks like he is talking with some yokai. Why has he not he sealed them yet if they're bothering him? Maybe he's too weak? Or maybe they're too strong? If the later is true then maybe I'll come home with some new servants.

Now how does one get a teenage boy's attention? With adult magazines? No, not Natsume. He wasn't interested in that sort of thing, right? Maybe he could draw him out using others. Yes, he could startle a few weak yokai, draw Natsume into the forest, then strike. 

"Boo!" I yell jumping out of the bushes, effectively scaring the little things. "Eeekk!! Heeelp! Natsume-sama!" they scream, running off toward Natsume's house with their hands in the air. I understand how yokai get a kick out of scaring those who are weaker than them now, it was a bit fun.

I watched carefully as Natsume was half pulled half dragged by the yokai into the forest. When Natsume was about to leave I pounced.

 

Dragging Natsume back to the house was a lot easier than I thought it would be, doesn't mean I wasn't still careful. He was surprisingly light for someone his height and age. Is he eating right? Oh well, no matter. As long as he cleaned up he didn't have a problem with it.

"Natsume is back at Natsume's, asleep." I reported into the cell phone I brought. Despite being the leader and not having to report back in I enjoyed telling others about my day, how I was doing, and what I was doing. It is... nice. "Hmm urgh." I looked over to the body on the floor. "I'm reporting out." there was a bit of a fuse at the other end but I didn't here it, I clicked end call right after and gave my full attention to the waking child.

"Hello. How are you feeling? Well I hope." I want to make him feel safe in his own house so I smile, although because I got a mean look from him I guess I shouldn't have said quite that.

"What do you want Matoba-san?" he asks with a stern face, seaming to take a lot of precaution. Why does he feel the need to do that? All I want is for him to join my clan and become my assistant. He has such strong spiritual energy too! It'd be a waste if no one used him.

"Nothing much, do you remember this house?" Natsume looks around, a soft sort of sad look comes across his face. So he does. "I take it that you remember this house well." a glare (but how?? He's a soft boy!) ,"Will you help out then? It could use a bit of tidying up, see? Since it was previously yours I thought it only right that the one who should clean up was none other than it's previous occupant."

"What?" his question was soft, like he couldn't believe me or my words right now. "Hmm? Oh yes I see where you're confused now," I take out the key to the old house from my pocket and hold it up, "I bought this house, your first home I guess?" Natusme looks ready to fai-... Never mind, Natsume fainted and probably doesn't want to see me when he wakes up. Then I shall leave a note!

 

I had left the house after writing the note and leaving cleaning and gardening supplies, just because I wanted him to work doesn't mean I wanted him to look for things and waste time. I'm visiting again a day later, I wonder if he is still here? I open the door and get my answer, he had left. Most likely to prevent his Touko-san from worrying about him. I look around, all that's left is the note. The note I wrote was, 'Dear Natume Takashi, Please clean your house up. I would like to meet your current guardians as well. -Matoba Seiji'. The note was just something to encourage him, maybe he thought I was threatening his guardians? Not right now but maybe later...

The lawn looks like it has been taken care of, the grass having been cut and the weeds weeded. I continue to look around. If he does this good a job of cleaning every time I might have to introduce him to my home keeping staff. I walk out into the garden last, I see something blooming in the back, maybe he planted something there. We shall see what he has planted in the spring then.

 

Coming back to this house felt oddly refreshing in a way, like he was visiting a place from his childhood that no one knew about. The house was overall the same if a bit dusty, but the flowers had bloomed.

They look nice, maybe he'll keep them. Maybe they'll bloom again next year, or the year after, or the year after that... I hope they'll bloom every year. I should check to see what these flowers mean.

So my reasearch has lead me to believe that Natsume planted foxglove (insincerity), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and a couple orange lilies (hatred).

**Author's Note:**

> The little comment in the middle was me.  
> This is the literal copy and paste of what was already written:  
> Matoba bought the house because why not have a base near a yokai infested area?  
> But once Matoba got to the front door he saw the name plate  
> Natsume  
> And decided he must bring the child here and make him clean up  
> Matoba gets him to with a threat on his family and friends  
> Natsume finished, but when Matoba visited in the spring he saw some flowers in the backyard  
> Guess what happens next  
> He keeps them  
> They look nice  
> The flowers were foxglove, yellow incarnations, and orange lilies


End file.
